


Why didn't you called me?

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Night-night, Obsession, PsychoGirlfriend!Tony, mission
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Why didn't you called me?

Steve doveva andare via per una missione, quella volta gli era stato assegnato Clint "Cap hai avvisato Tony che sei fuori per una missione o per lavoro se lui non deve sapere nulla di questa missione?" chiese l'arciere "No perchè?Lui sa perfettamente che potrei dover partire all'improvviso" disse Steve con tranquillità.  
"Ti ricordi quella volta che un tizio era venuto da me a chiedermi di aiutarlo ma non potevo chiedere a nessuno di aiutarmi perchè lui credeva voi foste tutti coinvolti? Mentre stavo aiutando una ragazza in armatura lui è spuntato e mi ha detto -Sono due giorni che non chiami, non ti fai sentire, lasci il letto sempre vuoto, non puoi sparire così senza dire nulla- , quindi sì il tuo ragazzo è una fidanzata psicopatica" disse Clint "Non essere ridicolo, Barton quella volta eravamo tutti preoccupati per te pensavamo che Trapster e la sua squadra ti avessero fatto fuori dopo che abbiamo trovato delle tue frecce seminate per la città" precisò Rogers "Tony è uno apposto devi solo saperlo conoscere bene, a meno che tu non hai altre prove a sostegno del fatto che sia una fidanzata psicopatica, continuiamo l'appostamento" concluse "Riesco a chiacchierare e controllare il nemico, Stevie" disse per poi scoccare un freccia soporifera facendo addormentare due dei criminali. "Vuoi un'altra prova, una volta che si era presentato qui il te del 1943, sì era quando tu eri morto e io ero un ninja, lo ha legato con dei tubi in vibranio e gli ha detto-No Steve non puoi fare come si faceva nel 1943- anche se non gli aveva rivelato di voi , perchè nessuno doveva sapere di voi" continuò "E quella volta che se l'è presa con Bucky solo perchè ti aveva portato ad un raduno di Veterani o come si comporta con me o con Carol alle volte solo perchè spariamo per qualche situazione. Non ti dico la ramanzina che ha fatto a me e a Nat quando siamo andati a fare esplodere un vulcano nelle Isole Curili e non lo avevamo avvisato prima - Siete sconsiderati., io come faccio senza di voi e se poi mi esplodete e io rimango senza amici?- ricordo di aver riso per tre ore di fila" rideva a crepapelle.  
"Suvvia non succederà niente siamo fuori da 72 ore e non..." sentirono un rumore del vento da dietro di loro "Vi pare questo il modo di fare? Mi avete lasciato da solo, nella vuota fredda e desolata Tower. Ci ho messo ben 45 minuti per rintracciarvi e lo sapete che nel tempo di Stark 45 minuti sono un'eternità" disse rimanendo a mezz'aria e mettendosi una mano sul fianco "Non chiamate mai, almeno un post-it me lo potevi lasciare, eh Steve? Non puoi lasciarmi così con il letto vuoto, senza i tuoi abbracci come se fossi una donnaccia da quattro soldi, sono il tuo fidanzato il tuo futuro marito tu sei legato a doppio filo con me, Steven Grant Rogers ti ordino subito di tornare..." Tony crollò di colpo "Frecce Night Night,stendono il nemico e noi possiamo tornare alla missione, scusa ma interferiva con i miei apparecchi acustici" disse Barton e i due continuarono l'appostamento in santa pace.


End file.
